


Titanic -ITA

by Myka_Saen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka_Saen/pseuds/Myka_Saen
Summary: eyes browndark and romanticand i'm going downlike the titanic•eyes greenquite the enchantmentand i'm going downlike the titanic
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ogni notte fa sempre lo stesso sogno.

Apre gli occhi e vede solo uno sfondo blu, tanto pieno di luci che sembra di essere sotto il cielo stellato. E magari è anche così, ma non può esserne certo. Si ode lo scroscio dell'acqua che si infrange su qualcosa, probabilmente su quella specie di zattera sulla quale è disteso. O almeno, sulla quale crede di essere disteso, perché in realtà gli sembra di galleggiare sul niente. Nonostante capisca bene che si tratta di un sogno, lui continua a sentire freddo, e le labbra gli tremano da impazzire.

Stringe una mano, una mano tanto gelida quanto lo è il proprio viso, e di conseguenza almeno quanto l'ambiente che lo circonda.

Poi, quando si gira sulla pancia, in un movimento fin troppo fluido per non essere in un sogno, si rende conto che non è in grado di lasciare quella mano, neanche notando che farlo renderebbe la manovra più comoda.

È una sensazione strana, come se non volesse lasciare quella mano, per nulla al mondo. Quasi come se ne dipendesse la sua vita.

Poi due occhi, grandi e verdi, che si chiudono lentamente. La persona davanti a lui dice qualcosa, Toru non capisce che cosa solo perché la sua voce è ovattata, ma vorrebbe tanto udire quelle parole.

A questo punto, ogni singola volta, si sveglia piangendo.

La cosa, oltre a dargli fastidio, lo spaventa anche un po'.

Non riesce a trovare una logica, un motivo particolare per tutto questo. E' da fin troppo tempo che ci passa sopra, che si sveglia e vive la propria giornata come se nulla fosse, come se non sognasse quegli occhi ogni notte da tutta la vita. Se non fosse un sogno ricorrente non sembrerebbe neanche così strano, probabilmente. Eppure ogni notte è sempre così. 

Neanche oggi ha capito il come il dove e il perché, e non è sicuro di volerlo capire. Sempre che ci sia un motivo, s'intende.

Toru si rigira pigramente a pancia in giù. La luce che filtra dalle tapparelle non lo infastidisce più di tanto ed è deciso a riaddormentarsi, se possibile.

Ma ormai il sogno lo ha svegliato, e lo stesso ha fatto con i suoi pensieri e teorie.

Starebbe delle ore a pensarci su, se potesse; quegli occhi verdi lo perseguitano, crede che sarebbe in grado di disegnare ogni sfumatura di colore presente in quell'iride così verde e ipnotica.

Se non facesse schifo in campo artistico, s'intende.

Suona la sveglia, e anche se lui è cosciente da un po' non pensa che si alzerà dal letto tanto presto.

Si sta comodi, sul materasso. Non è freddo come, sicuro al cento percento, sarà fuori dalle coperte, e soprattutto può stare fermo. Avrebbe gli allenamenti di pallavolo tra un'ora, e tra quattro ha le lezioni all'Università.

Ma se per un giorno saltasse l'uno o l'altro?

Tsk, certo, così quel bastardo di Ushijima potrà dirmi che "sarei dovuto andare agli allenamenti". 

Sbuffa tra sé e se, e alla fine si alza.

Vaga per la camera mezzo nudo, cerca una maglietta che la sera prima ha malamente buttato per terra senza riguardo, e quando la trova se la infila. Non si accorge che è al contrario, e che il disegno ce l'ha sulla schiena, ma attualmente gli frega il giusto, e va bene così.

Sbadiglia sonoramente, apre la porta della sua stanza e, girando a destra, appare in cucina.

Vivere da solo ha i suoi svantaggi, ne è consapevole: deve farsi il bucato da solo, pulire casa da solo, cucinare da solo eccetera eccetera.

Ma almeno può fare colazione come gli pare, senza che sua madre rompa.

Mette l'acqua sul bollitore, poi apre le tapparelle del salotto, permettendo alla luce dell'alba di investire la cucina senza riguardo. Non era pronto a chiudere gli occhi, ora gli bruciano. Impreca, poi torna con lo sguardo rivolto alla cucina e pensa a cosa mangiare per colazione: non ha tanta fame, i cerali sulla credenza lo guardano quasi offesi quando formula quel pensiero.

Basta un thé. Forse giusto uno o due panini al latte.

Fa colazione in silenzio, in casa non si sente un suono.

Se conosceste Toru almeno un po', capireste che questa situazione è a dir poco irreale.

Visto da fuori, Oikawa Toru era la persona più rumorosa, disordinata e ritardataria dell'universo conosciuto e non.

Ma a casa propria, lontano dagli sguardo della gente, cambiava completamente.

Non apre bocca mentre attende immobile che il suo thé si raffreddi, anzi inizia a piegare i panni che la sera prima aveva buttato sul divano per ricordarsi che non erano da lavare. Guarda un attimo l'orologio: 6:57.

Ha ancora almeno tre quarti d'ora per prepararsi, per svegliare l'altro sé stesso e andare ad allenamento.

Ha ancora tre quarti d'ora per pensare a quegli occhi verdi, poi basta.

•

-Oikawa-san!-

-Primo tocco!-

-Ottima ricezione!-

-Mia!-

-Fuori!-

Urla, rumori, colpi forti e deboli, alzate impeccabili e schiacciate perfette.

Questo è quello che compone la routine mattutina di Oikawa-sono-decisamente-ad-un-passo-dai-mondiali-Toru.

Possiamo saltare tutta la parte degli allenamenti della squadra Argentina; tanto continuare a parlare di ciò che ci interessa, ossia Toru, non ci darà alcuno spunto per lo sviluppo di questa storia.

Semplicemente non c'è nulla da raccontare, che cosa dovrei dire? Ogni sua alzata era tanto perfetta da schiacciarsi da sola? Quando era in battuta il vento era sempre a favore del lancio permettendogli un totale di "ace" a doppia cifra? Quando schiacciava il muro davanti a lui si piegava ancora prima che fosse toccato dal pallone?

Sarebbe e una descrizione alquanto noiosa, nulla di interessante.

Quindi due ore di Oikawa-estroverso-narcisista-insopportabile-playboy dopo, ci troviamo all'Università di Tokyo, nel corso 6° classe 5°. Materia trattata: Astronomia.

Oikawa non era mai stato uno studioso incallito. Andava benino a scuola, ma non aveva mai puntato all'eccellenza, anche perché era da tempo che si era fissato sulla propria carriera sportiva, lasciando perdere ogni altra opzione.

Non sapeva quando esattamente avesse cambiato idea, ma di certo solo dopo l'inizio dei sogni ricorrenti.

Aveva pensato, infatti, che le stelle che vedeva in quel cielo così blu potessero essere una pista da seguire.

Dopo aver dato il primo esame aveva già capito che non era affatto così, che non c'era nulla di particolare in quel cielo che vedeva davanti a sé, e probabilmente sapeva già allora che la chiave del sogno erano quegli occhi, verdi, e non le stelle o il freddo.

Ma, alla fine, l'argomento aveva finito per essere davvero interessante, e aveva deciso di continuare nonostante avesse anche gli allenamenti a cui pensare.

Riusciva a starci dietro soprattutto perché non avrebbe saputo quale delle due cose abbandonare.

La pallavolo era sempre stata la sua vita, certo, ma non voleva abbandonare le stelle.

Ormai passare le serate sul terrazzo del condominio, a guardare le poche luci naturali che si vedevano a causa di quelle artificiali che lo circondavano, era diventata la ragione che lo spingeva a resistere tutto il giorno solo in attesa di quel momento.

E, forse, era anche perché gli sembrava di sentirsi meglio, più completo.

Senza contare che era l'unico momento della giornata in cui poteva permettersi di pensare a quegli occhi che lo tormentavano tanto.

Si porta alla bocca la sigaretta, spenta. Tempo prima aveva letto "Colpa delle Stelle", e a causa anche del titolo fuorviante si era involontariamente ritrovato a leggere una straziante storia d'amore.

Ma quello che lo aveva colpito era la filosofia del ragazzo, Augustus Waters, sulle sigarette che si portava dietro senza mai consumarle.

Era stupido, se ne rendeva conto.

Ma in qualche modo aiutava a sentirsi meglio.

Schiaccia il filtro tra le labbra, annusando il lieve puzzo di nicotina che l'affare lascia andare anche da spento, poi si appoggia con le mani alla ringhiera.

Il metallo non è così freddo come aveva pensato, nonostante il fatto che siamo in pieno ottobre. Inarca il collo, getta la testa all'indietro e inizia a guardare il cielo.

Si vedono un paio di stelle, la luna, ma nulla di più. I fari delle auto sottostanti, le finestre del palazzo di fronte e gli alti lampioni della strada oscurano il resto del cielo.

O meglio, lo illuminano.

Non ci fa caso, inizia a pensare alla giornata appena trascorsa con un pizzico di rimpianto.

L'allenamento era andato benissimo, era riuscito a stare concentrato tutto il tempo e non aveva sbagliato un tiro.

Il problema era giunto in Università, perché si era reso conto che non riusciva a stare dietro alla spiegazione.

Non perché il professore non fosse bravo o perché l'argomento non fosse interessante: il problema era che la sua concentrazione si era completamente volatilizzata.

Non capitava spesso, ma le volte che capitava era sempre colpa di quel dannatissimo sogno.

-Mph!-

Mugugna. Forse voleva dire qualcosa di sensato, ma la sigaretta in bocca non glielo permise. Lascia andare la ringhiera e si porta le mani tra i capelli, tirandoli un po'.

Frustrazione, ecco cos'è. Come avrebbe fatto a dare quell'esame continuando così? Avrebbe dovuto studiare tutto da solo, a casa, e sarebbe stato un incubo, ne era certo!

Lascia andare i capelli, torna ad aggrapparsi alla ringhiera. La tasca vibra, probabilmente è la sveglia delle 23:12 che aveva puntato per ricordarsi di andare a letto presto.

Odia i numeri tondi, per questo ogni sua sveglia doveva suonare in orari che non terminassero con "0" o "5". Anche se al momento avrebbe preferito aspettare le 23:15, per stare lì ancora un po'.

Fa un sorrisetto, si toglie la sigaretta dalla bocca e la appoggia sul posacenere, ancora intatta.

Alla fine non gli dispiace poi così tanto tornare a dormire: almeno avrebbe rivisto quegli occhi verdi. Lancia uno sguardo al cielo, prima di entrare in casa propria.

•

-È-é freddo...-

Balbetta Toru, e anche se guarda il cielo sa che dovrebbe voltarsi a pancia in giù. È già stato qui, ha già visto tutto questo.

-Andrà tutto bene, a-arriveranno le scialuppe.-

Questa voce, però, la riconosce, anche se non ricorda di averla mai udita veramente, prima di ora.

Una voce maschile, calda, accogliente.  
Spaventata, esausta.

Non gli ci vogliono più di due secondi per capire che appartiene a quegli occhi verdi.

-Sali su anche tu.-

Dice Toru, anche se non si rende conto di averlo fatto. Vorrebbe stringere la mano più forte, avvicinarsela al viso, ma ha i muscoli congelati e non ci riesce.

Si gira sulla pancia, chissà con quale forza, e riesce a vedere di nuovo quegli occhi, ma il volto è oscurato dal buio.

-Va bene così, Toru.-

La voce si è fatta ancora più debole, la stretta della mano diminuisce.

Toru urla.

-No!-

Ha la mano destra tesa in avanti, il palmo aperto rivolto al soffitto bianco della sua camera da letto.

Ha le guance umide di lacrime, il fiatone. È stato peggio del solito. E di diverso da solito ci sono state anche quelle frasi, quella voce... Sembrava così reale.

Si asciuga il viso, steso tra le lenzuola impregnate di sudore.

Andrà tutto bene, a-arriveranno le scialuppe.

Va bene così, Toru.

Continua a sentire quella voce, così bella e accogliente, che sembrava però spezzata dalle circostanze disastrose.

Toru si alza a sedere, ha le mani bollenti ma contro il proprio corpo sembrano gelide come nel sogno. Rimane immobile per secondi interminabili e si riscuote solo quando la sveglia suona.

È domenica, quindi sono le otto e sette minuti.

-Andrà tutto bene.-

Ripete a sé stesso, per citare lo sconosciuto del sogno. Non è così traumatico per lui sapere che il proprietario degli occhi è un ragazzo, e la cosa un po' lo stupisce. Solo un po'.

-"Andrà tutto bene, arriveranno le scialuppe"... Ma che significa?-

"Scialuppe", quindi il suo pensiero iniziale era giusto, era su una zattera.

Magari stavano aspettando i soccorsi. Ma cos'era successo? E chi era quell'altro? Cosa significa tutto questo?

Toru si copre gli occhi con le mani, si stende di nuovo e resta lì ancora un po', in silenzio. È frustrante, gli sembra di aver dimenticato qualcosa di estremamente importante, ma non sa cosa.

E ha paura di non scoprirlo mai.


	2. Chapter 2

Toru apre gli occhi, e per un attimo una luce lo acceca.

Sbatte le palpebre più volte, davanti a lui vede soltanto un'alba come non ne ha mai viste, e gli viene spontaneo sorridere: neanche si chiede cosa ci fa lì.

-Allora, Sua Altezza non è abituato a paesaggi simili?-

Commenta Toru. Ha un tono strafottente, di quello che usa di solito quando è tranquillo, a suo agio.

-Non mi sono mai alzato abbastanza presto per vedere l'alba. Tu sì?-

È quella voce, Toru la riconosce, anche se rispetto all'ultima volta che l'ha sentita è molto più allegra e tranquilla. Vorrebbe voltarsi, specchiarsi in quegli occhi verdi, ma non ci riesce. Però gli scappa una risata.

-Ovviamente! Ho lavorato nel campo dei miei zii per tutta la vita, praticamente mi alzavo con il sole e andavo a dormire dopo di lui.-

Il sole comincia a farsi strada tra le nuvole, diventa sempre più difficile guardarlo fisso. Toru sente le mani stringersi ulteriormente alla ringhiera a cui è appoggiato. Il vento che gli soffia in faccia profuma di mare.

-Pagherei oro per svegliarmi tutti i giorni così.-

Commenta l'altro, a voce bassa.

-Solo uno dell'alta società potrebbe arrivare a dire una cosa simile.-

La voce ride, Toru non può trattenere la curiosità e finalmente si volta guardarlo.

Gli sembra di vedere quegli occhi disegnati sul soffitto buio, ma sa che non ci sono davvero.

Toru sbatte le palpebre, scacciando le lacrime, che gli scivolano lentamente sulle guance già umide: l'ha perso, si è svegliato.

Batte il pugno destro, quello che aveva teso davanti a sé quando ha aperto gli occhi, sul materasso di fianco a sé. Non è riuscito a vederlo neanche questa volta.

-Merda, merda, merda!-

Dice irritato, e il suo tono di voce cambia d'intensità ad ogni parola. Il sogno è cambiato, ma Toru non è comunque riuscito a vederlo in faccia.

Rimane steso sul letto per diversi minuti, il sole ancora non è sorto. Pensa a quel sogno, a quanto avrebbe voluto vedere in faccia quello sconosciuto.

Chissà con quale forza, riesce a girare la testa di lato e puntare gli occhi sulla sveglia: le 3:23.

Sospira, si alza a sedere. Non vorrebbe pensarci ora, visto che il giorno dopo (o meglio, oggi) ha ben tre ore di allenamenti la mattina e due dopo pranzo, e non vuole arrivarvi privo di energie, ma non riuscirà a riaddormentarsi ora, lo sa.

Si alza dal letto con lentezza, ed esce in terrazzo.

La sigaretta della sera prima è ancora lì, inutilizzata, ma sa che è poco igienico riprenderla e la lascia scivolare interamente dentro al posacenere.

Si tasta le gambe, alla ricerca del pacchetto di sigarette, ma si ricorda che è in pigiama e che i jeans sono in casa, probabilmente abbandonati sul pavimento.

Non ha voglia di tornare in casa a prenderle, preferisce rimanere lì fuori rinunciando alle sigarette. Guarda il cielo: a differenza di poche ore prima, ora la maggior parte delle luci artificiali sono spente, e riesce a vedere un po' meglio le stelle. Si sente un po' meglio, il cielo notturno è sempre stato in grado di rilassarlo.

Gli dispiace di non distinguere bene molte costellazioni però, perché alcune sono metà nascoste dal lume dei pochi lampioni ancora accesi.

Si attacca alla ringhiera, per un attimo gli sembra di essere tornato nel sogno. Gli sembra di sentire la voce del ragazzo proprio dietro di sé.

-Non mi sono mai alzato abbastanza presto per vedere l'alba. Tu sì?-

Toru si volta, anche se sa benissimo che non c'è nessuno: vede solo la sua stanza buia, il suo letto sfatto e la lucina del frigo dall'altra parte dell'appartamento. Si porta una mano alla nuca e torna a guardare il cielo.

-Ma chi diavolo sei?-

Domanda, più che consapevole di poter sembrare pazzo, parlando da solo. Ma tanto sono le tre del mattino, nessuno sano di mente è sveglio a quest'ora.

-Già, nessuno. Tranne me. Diamine, ma che cosa sta succedendo?-

Si sente stupido a parlare da solo, ma al tempo stesso non sa che altro fare. Parlare a sé stesso gli sembra quasi rincuorante.

-Sai di essere diventato pazzo, vero?-

Si domanda ironicamente, e lascia scivolare entrambe le mani fino ai fianchi.

Non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal cielo, vorrebbe solo che quei puntini luminosi gli parlassero e gli dicessero il perché di quel sogno.

Gli viene da piangere, e non sa neanche perché.

Cosa devo fare?

Si passa una mano sugli occhi, si asciuga le guance e abbassa lo sguardo.

-Chissà se scoprirò mai chi diavolo sei...-

Sussurra poi, prima di tornare a letto, ma non chiude occhio per tutta la notte.

•

Quel pomeriggio, dopo gli allenamenti che come al solito sono andati magnificamente, Toru decide di rimanere un po' di tempo in più.

Dice che "vuole perfezionare le schiacciate", ma la verità è che non vuole stare negli spogliatoi con la squadra.

I ragazzi lo conoscono fin troppo bene, capirebbero che ha qualcosa che lo turba e non lo lascerebbero in pace fino ad una sua confessione riguardo a cosa gli passa per la testa e lui non ce la può fare a sopportarli. Così preferisce evitarli.

Una schiacciata dopo l'altra segna lo scoccare delle cinque di pomeriggio: è l'ennesima sveglia che ha sul telefono ad avvertirlo, e anche se non ne ha voglia capisce che è ora di tornare a casa. Magari a studiare, o a lavare i panni, ad esempio.

Sbuffa, si lancia in aria la palla e la colpisce un ultima volta.

Tornare a casa, nel silenzio buio del suo appartamento, non è esattamente una aspettativa allettante.

Ma non è che abbia molta scelta.


	3. Chapter 3

Toru sente l'aria gelida schiantarsi sul proprio viso con tanta forza da fargli lacrimare gli occhi.

-Wow, è davvero freddo.-

Commenta a voce alta, stringendo le mani alla ringhiera di ferro. Sente l'aria fredda sulla pelle, non ha addosso altro che una camicia di flanella che di certo non ha alcuna utilità contro il clima esterno.

Sente uno sbuffo, al suo fianco, e anche prima che questo parli sa che si tratta del solito ragazzo:

-Tieni, e la prossima volta evita di raggiungermi a prua senza vestiti decenti.-

Sente un peso posarsi sulle sue spalle, una mantella di pelo grigia. Lo riscalda immediatamente.

Sbatte le palpebre almeno un'altra decina di volte prima di tornare a focalizzare la lavagna di fronte a lui.

Il professore sta ancora parlando, probabilmente non ha notato che Toru si è assopito per qualche minuto.

O forse semplicemente non gli importava più di tanto.

Toru si stiracchia, poi torna a piegarsi sul banco, con la guancia destra appoggiata sul palmo.  
Trattiene uno sbadiglio, mentre torna a copiare pigramente le frasi sulla lavagna che aveva interrotto poco prima.

La voce del professore non è particolarmente alta, e nonostante la sala immensa il silenzio è tale da permettergli di ascoltare anche a diversi metri di distanza.

Ha un tono talmente piatto e impersonale che fa venire sonno.

Toru guarda l'orologio: ancora venti minuti. Venti minuti e potrà tornare a casa, farsi una doccia calda e prepararsi per l'arrivo di Sugawara.

Non che sia particolarmente su di giri all'idea di cenare con lui, in realtà: da quando il suo migliore amico si è fidanzato, le loro conversazioni deviano sempre verso quel ragazzo.

Ma forse potrebbe aggiornarlo su qualche cosa.

Quel qualcosa che inizia con la "s" e finisce per "ogno che varia tutte le notti ma che gli mostra sempre gli stessi fottuti occhi verdi", per fare un esempio.

Ormai sono passati tre giorni, e non può andare avanti così.

Anche se ricordava che quei sogni ci fossero da sempre, da quando hanno iniziato a variare non riesce a fare a meno di pensarci: anche la pallavolo non lo aiuta più a distrarsi.

-Bene, la lezione è finita. Arrivederci.-

Il professore conclude chiudendo il libro con un sonoro schiocco, forse per risvegliare quei due o tre ragazzi che si erano accasciati sul banco in prima fila, e che si raddrizzano di botto.

-Arrivederci, grazie mille!-

Tutti si alzano, chi con calma e chi di corsa, chi intrattenendosi in chiacchiere con qualcuno e chi correndo fuori dall'aula, forse diretto a qualche altra lezione.

Toru rimane al suo posto ancora un po' e cerca di sbrigarsi a tirare fuori il telefono e fingere di chiamare qualcuno ma in pochi secondi è circondato dalle sue compagne di facoltà.

Non fraintendetemi, Toru ama essere al centro dell'attenzione, ma solo quando è dell'umore adatto, e oggi non è uno di quei giorni:

-Oikawa-san, non sono riuscita a prendere appunti, non potresti aiutarmi tu a capire l'argomento?-

-Oggi mia madre mi ha fatto un bentō in più, non vorresti approfittare?-

-Prendiamo il treno insieme oggi, Oikawa-san?-

Sente la testa scoppiare, vorrebbe solo che tutte quelle ragazze lo lasciassero in pace ma sa che non può cacciarle via in malo modo.

Tutti i presenti sanno che fa parte della squadra nazionale Argentina di pallavolo, una scenata potrebbe rovinare la propria reputazione per sempre.

Lo sa bene, non è una novità, quindi spegne il telefono e rivolge un sorriso radioso a quelle cinque o sei ragazze che quasi svengono a quella visione.

-Sarei onorato di passare del tempo con voi, ma purtroppo oggi ho un sacco di cose da fare! Spero riusciremo a vederci un'altra volta.-

E detto questo si alza, ignorando i mugugni di disapprovazione delle ragazze e, dopo un saluto con la mano e un sorriso, inizia a scendere le gradinate per uscire dalla classe.

Non ha assolutamente voglia di vedere qualcuno, a meno che non si tratti di sé stesso davanti allo specchio che sta per buttarsi in doccia.

Non vuole fermarsi né parlare con nessuno: vuole solo tornarsene a casa, e di corsa.

Va talmente di fretta, talmente perso nei suoi pensieri e nella sua speranza di non incontrare nessuno che quando sale sull'ascensore rischia di sbattere contro il ragazzo che sta scendendo.

-Mi scus-

Inizia a dire, voltandosi verso le porte mentre queste stanno cominciando a chiudersi dietro alla schiena dello sconosciuto.

Il ragazzo si volta, forse iniziando a scusarsi a sua volta, ma qualsiasi frase stesse per dire gli muore in gola quando vede Toru, che dal canto suo ha la stessa reazione.

-Tu?-

Sussurra a mezzavoce Toru, mentre le porte si chiudono nascondendogli la visuale di quegli occhi verdi e facendo partire l'ascensore che inizia a scendere.

Per un attimo ha la tentazione di spingere il tasto "7", per farlo ritornare immediatamente a quel piano.

Non siamo praticamente neanche partiti, forse è ancora lì, forse mi sta aspettando, forse è davvero lui.

Ma proprio mentre sta ancora pensando di iniziare ad avvicinarsi per spingere il tasto, la donna di fianco a lui lo riscuote con una domanda:

-Io vado al secondo piano, che tasto spingo per lei?-

Toru tace per un po', sente la testa esplodere e il corpo farsi pesante come un macigno.

Forse è davvero lui: davvero aveva pensato ad una cosa del genere?

È un sogno, Toru. È tutta finzione. Rischieresti di fare solo la figura dello stupido.

Toru deglutisce a vuoto:

-Piano terra, grazie mille.-

•

Sugawara si presenta a casa sua con esattamente 12 minuti di ritardo, dimostrando quanto il ragazzo riesca ad essere puntuale anche quando si tratta di tardare.

Toru è appena uscito dalla doccia, comunque, e quindi va ad aprire la porta ancora scalzo e con i capelli bagnati, e la reazione di Sugawara è quella che si aspettava: il comportamento da madre apprensiva che non ti permette di uscire a giocare se non hai almeno il berretto i guanti e la maglietta della salute. D'estate.

-Wowowo, ti prenderai il raffreddore, ma ti sei davvero appena fatto la doccia? Eddai Oikawa, ho tardato apposta per darti il tempo! Corri ad asciugarti, mi accomodo da solo!-

Oikawa sorride e ridacchia, chiudendo la porta dietro all'amico, che nel frattempo si leva le scarpe ed entra come se fosse a casa sua.

Lui e Toru sono stati rivali, al liceo. Erano in due scuole diversi e avevano giocato solo poche partite uno contro l'altro, senza mai parlarsi tanto. Però avevano fatto amicizia l'anno dopo il loro diploma, quando Sugawara iniziò una specie di tirocinio presso la scuola di Takeru, il nipote di Toru.

Era stato strano all'inizio, ma alla fine erano riusciti ad instaurare un bel rapporto di amicizia.

-Senza vergogna, eh, Mister Freschezza.-

Commenta Toru mentre Sugawara si toglie il giubbotto, buttandosi sul letto a pancia in giù:

-Mi avevi giurato che non avresti più usato quel soprannome...-

-Ho mentito.-

-Come sei infantile.-

-Non è certo una novità.-

Toru lo raggiunge in salotto e fa per sedersi a sua volta, ma Sugawara non ci mette molto a cacciarlo e mandarlo in bagno, ad asciugarsi i capelli.

Intanto ordino una pizza!

La voce di Sugawara lo raggiunge a malapena, coperta sia dal rumore del phon sia da quello dei suoi pensieri.

Ha sprecato l'unica possibilità che aveva per incontrare quegli occhi verdi? Ma se fosse tornato indietro e si fosse accorto di essersi sbagliato?

O peggio, se quel ragazzo non avesse avuto la più pallida idea di chi fosse Toru?

-Forse è meglio così...-

Dice Toru tra sé e sé, per poi spegnere il phon ed uscire dal bagno.


	4. Chapter 4

Toru sente l'aria gelida schiantarsi sul proprio viso con tanta forza da fargli lacrimare gli occhi.

-Wow, è davvero freddo.-

Commenta a voce alta, stringendo le mani alla ringhiera di ferro. Sente l'aria fredda sulla pelle, non ha addosso altro che una camicia di flanella che di certo non ha alcuna utilità contro il clima esterno.

Sente uno sbuffo, al suo fianco, e anche prima che questo parli sa che si tratta del solito ragazzo:

-Tieni, e la prossima volta evita di raggiungermi a prua senza vestiti decenti.-

Sente un peso posarsi sulle sue spalle, una mantella di pelo grigia. Lo riscalda immediatamente.

Sbatte le palpebre almeno un'altra decina di volte prima di tornare a focalizzare la lavagna di fronte a lui.

Il professore sta ancora parlando, probabilmente non ha notato che Toru si è assopito per qualche minuto.

O forse semplicemente non gli importava più di tanto.

Toru si stiracchia, poi torna a piegarsi sul banco, con la guancia destra appoggiata sul palmo.  
Trattiene uno sbadiglio, mentre torna a copiare pigramente le frasi sulla lavagna che aveva interrotto poco prima.

La voce del professore non è particolarmente alta, e nonostante la sala immensa il silenzio è tale da permettergli di ascoltare anche a diversi metri di distanza.

Ha un tono talmente piatto e impersonale che fa venire sonno.

Toru guarda l'orologio: ancora venti minuti. Venti minuti e potrà tornare a casa, farsi una doccia calda e prepararsi per l'arrivo di Sugawara.

Non che sia particolarmente su di giri all'idea di cenare con lui, in realtà: da quando il suo migliore amico si è fidanzato, le loro conversazioni deviano sempre verso quel ragazzo.

Ma forse potrebbe aggiornarlo su qualche cosa.

Quel qualcosa che inizia con la "s" e finisce per "ogno che varia tutte le notti ma che gli mostra sempre gli stessi fottuti occhi verdi", per fare un esempio.

Ormai sono passati tre giorni, e non può andare avanti così.

Anche se ricordava che quei sogni ci fossero da sempre, da quando hanno iniziato a variare non riesce a fare a meno di pensarci: anche la pallavolo non lo aiuta più a distrarsi.

-Bene, la lezione è finita. Arrivederci.-

Il professore conclude chiudendo il libro con un sonoro schiocco, forse per risvegliare quei due o tre ragazzi che si erano accasciati sul banco in prima fila, e che si raddrizzano di botto.

-Arrivederci, grazie mille!-

Tutti si alzano, chi con calma e chi di corsa, chi intrattenendosi in chiacchiere con qualcuno e chi correndo fuori dall'aula, forse diretto a qualche altra lezione.

Toru rimane al suo posto ancora un po' e cerca di sbrigarsi a tirare fuori il telefono e fingere di chiamare qualcuno ma in pochi secondi è circondato dalle sue compagne di facoltà.

Non fraintendetemi, Toru ama essere al centro dell'attenzione, ma solo quando è dell'umore adatto, e oggi non è uno di quei giorni:

-Oikawa-san, non sono riuscita a prendere appunti, non potresti aiutarmi tu a capire l'argomento?-

-Oggi mia madre mi ha fatto un bentō in più, non vorresti approfittare?-

-Prendiamo il treno insieme oggi, Oikawa-san?-

Sente la testa scoppiare, vorrebbe solo che tutte quelle ragazze lo lasciassero in pace ma sa che non può cacciarle via in malo modo.

Tutti i presenti sanno che fa parte della squadra nazionale Argentina di pallavolo, una scenata potrebbe rovinare la propria reputazione per sempre.

Lo sa bene, non è una novità, quindi spegne il telefono e rivolge un sorriso radioso a quelle cinque o sei ragazze che quasi svengono a quella visione.

-Sarei onorato di passare del tempo con voi, ma purtroppo oggi ho un sacco di cose da fare! Spero riusciremo a vederci un'altra volta.-

E detto questo si alza, ignorando i mugugni di disapprovazione delle ragazze e, dopo un saluto con la mano e un sorriso, inizia a scendere le gradinate per uscire dalla classe.

Non ha assolutamente voglia di vedere qualcuno, a meno che non si tratti di sé stesso davanti allo specchio che sta per buttarsi in doccia.

Non vuole fermarsi né parlare con nessuno: vuole solo tornarsene a casa, e di corsa.

Va talmente di fretta, talmente perso nei suoi pensieri e nella sua speranza di non incontrare nessuno che quando sale sull'ascensore rischia di sbattere contro il ragazzo che sta scendendo.

-Mi scus-

Inizia a dire, voltandosi verso le porte mentre queste stanno cominciando a chiudersi dietro alla schiena dello sconosciuto.

Il ragazzo si volta, forse iniziando a scusarsi a sua volta, ma qualsiasi frase stesse per dire gli muore in gola quando vede Toru, che dal canto suo ha la stessa reazione.

-Tu?-

Sussurra a mezzavoce Toru, mentre le porte si chiudono nascondendogli la visuale di quegli occhi verdi e facendo partire l'ascensore che inizia a scendere.

Per un attimo ha la tentazione di spingere il tasto "7", per farlo ritornare immediatamente a quel piano.

Non siamo praticamente neanche partiti, forse è ancora lì, forse mi sta aspettando, forse è davvero lui.

Ma proprio mentre sta ancora pensando di iniziare ad avvicinarsi per spingere il tasto, la donna di fianco a lui lo riscuote con una domanda:

-Io vado al secondo piano, che tasto spingo per lei?-

Toru tace per un po', sente la testa esplodere e il corpo farsi pesante come un macigno.

Forse è davvero lui: davvero aveva pensato ad una cosa del genere?

È un sogno, Toru. È tutta finzione. Rischieresti di fare solo la figura dello stupido.

Toru deglutisce a vuoto:

-Piano terra, grazie mille.-

•

Sugawara si presenta a casa sua con esattamente 12 minuti di ritardo, dimostrando quanto il ragazzo riesca ad essere puntuale anche quando si tratta di tardare.

Toru è appena uscito dalla doccia, comunque, e quindi va ad aprire la porta ancora scalzo e con i capelli bagnati, e la reazione di Sugawara è quella che si aspettava: il comportamento da madre apprensiva che non ti permette di uscire a giocare se non hai almeno il berretto i guanti e la maglietta della salute. D'estate.

-Wowowo, ti prenderai il raffreddore, ma ti sei davvero appena fatto la doccia? Eddai Oikawa, ho tardato apposta per darti il tempo! Corri ad asciugarti, mi accomodo da solo!-

Oikawa sorride e ridacchia, chiudendo la porta dietro all'amico, che nel frattempo si leva le scarpe ed entra come se fosse a casa sua.

Lui e Toru sono stati rivali, al liceo. Erano in due scuole diversi e avevano giocato solo poche partite uno contro l'altro, senza mai parlarsi tanto. Però avevano fatto amicizia l'anno dopo il loro diploma, quando Sugawara iniziò una specie di tirocinio presso la scuola di Takeru, il nipote di Toru.

Era stato strano all'inizio, ma alla fine erano riusciti ad instaurare un bel rapporto di amicizia.

-Senza vergogna, eh, Mister Freschezza.-

Commenta Toru mentre Sugawara si toglie il giubbotto, buttandosi sul letto a pancia in giù:

-Mi avevi giurato che non avresti più usato quel soprannome...-

-Ho mentito.-

-Come sei infantile.-

-Non è certo una novità.-

Toru lo raggiunge in salotto e fa per sedersi a sua volta, ma Sugawara non ci mette molto a cacciarlo e mandarlo in bagno, ad asciugarsi i capelli.

Intanto ordino una pizza!

La voce di Sugawara lo raggiunge a malapena, coperta sia dal rumore del phon sia da quello dei suoi pensieri.

Ha sprecato l'unica possibilità che aveva per incontrare quegli occhi verdi? Ma se fosse tornato indietro e si fosse accorto di essersi sbagliato?

O peggio, se quel ragazzo non avesse avuto la più pallida idea di chi fosse Toru?

-Forse è meglio così...-

Dice Toru tra sé e sé, per poi spegnere il phon ed uscire dal bagno.


	5. Chapter 5

-...e dopo aver finito di colorare si è infilato il pastello su per il naso, ma ti rendi conto? Per fortuna che ha solo sanguinato un po' senza fargli male perché rischiavo di finire nei guai!-

Toru ridacchia, seguendo Sugawara, ma in realtà non è che stesse proprio ascoltando.

È da diversi minuti che sta cercando un modo (che non sembrasse troppo stupido) per parlargli di quel sogno.

Ma non sa proprio come fare a non rendere la cosa troppo ridicola.

-E tu, 'Kawa, che hai fatto questa settimana?-

Toru rischia di sobbalzare, preso alla sprovvista: deve prendere l'occasione al balzo, potrebbe non capitare più.

-Oh, beh, uhm.-

Non riesce a parlare, non lo fa apposta, ma il ricordo di quel ragazzo incontrato in ascensore lo tiene muto.

Ha paura, paura di sentirsi dire che è solo un sogno, solo una coincidenza.

Se fosse uno sconosciuto a dirlo non ci farebbe molto caso, ma una volta se fosse Suga a pronunciare una frase simile...

-Oikawa? Ehilà, Terra chiama Toru, ci sei?-

Sugawara gli sta sventolando una mano davanti al viso, Oikawa deve essersi perso nei suoi pensieri per diversi minuti.

Sbatte le palpebre più volte, mette a fuoco la faccia del suo amico e la vede specchio di una malcelata preoccupazione.

-Sei strano... È successo qualcosa?-

Toru deglutisce, finge perfettamente un sorriso smagliante:

-Benissimo direi! Stavo solo pensando a quali cose mi fossero succ-

-Senti, Grande Re, se hai intenzione di dirmi bugie tutta la sera dimmelo subito che me ne vado.-

Sugawara è solito avere una pazienza infinita, ed ha un tono tra l'autoritario e il dolce che ti fa capire subito il suo ruolo di insegnante. Ma quando qualcuno gli mente con tanta tranquillità è capace di diventare la personificazione della Rabbia e andarsene anche senza dire niente.

La sua faccia fa quasi paura, Toru sente il sorriso affievolirsi sulla propria faccia.

-Ehi Mister Freschezza, non è nulla di importante...-

Cerca di dire, ma ad un certo punto la sua voce si spezza e per un attimo crede che Sugawara si stia alzando per andarsene. Invece, si siede solo più comodo sul divano, come se stesse aspettando l'inizio della storia della buonanotte.

-Beh?-

Domanda, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio da un confusissimo Toru.

-Che aspetti? Sputa il rospo.-

Demoralizzato, Toru inizia a parlare, e per un po' la stanza è riempita solo dal suo tono preoccupato e imbarazzato.

-Non mi avevi mai detto di questo sogno ricorrente.-

Gli fa notare Sugawara, quando Toru finisce di illustrargli gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni, mantenendo per sé l'aver effettivamente incontrato quello sconosciuto.

Toru alza le spalle con noncuranza: ora che ha parlato, si sente molto più leggero.

-Non mi sembrava una cosa importante, c'è tanta gente che fa sogni simili.-

-Si, ma non tutte le notti e tutti uguali, 'Kawa. Cavolo, sembra davvero una fanfiction.-

Toru corrugata la fronte, alzandosi a sedere, visto che fino a quel momento era stato steso sul divano:

-Una che?-

-"Fanfiction". Storie inventate da fan che in genere raccontano la storia dell'autrice come se stesse insieme al suo idolo.-

Toru assottiglia gli occhi, mentre Sugawara si alza per andare in cucina a bere qualcosa.

-Tu come diavolo fai a sapere queste cose?-

-Grazie alla mia classe di quinta elementare. Ah, e ce ne sono anche su di te, sai?-

-Cosa?-

-Non importa, non è questo il punto.-

Sugawara torna nel suo campo visivo, in mano ha un bicchiere pieno fino all'orlo di quello che non è evidentemente acqua.

-Mi ha aperto il vin-

-Ripeto: non è questo il punto.-

Sugawara si risiede accanto a lui, Toru non capisce se voglia aiutarlo seriamente o sia lì per prenderlo in giro, ma non crede di preferire la prima. Sugawara al momento gli farebbe molta paura in entrambi i casi.

-Tu hai detto che sogni quel ragazzo tutte le notti,e che da qualche giorno a questa parte il sogno cambia.-

-Sì... E allora?-

Sugawara beve il vino tutto d'un sorso, poi appoggia il bicchiere sul pavimento e di porta una mano alla nuca: sta pensando. Toru ha già capito cosa sta per dirgli, e spera solo che non si metta a ridere mentre gli dice quanto sia idiota.

-E se anche lui sognasse te?-

-Eh?-

-Minchia, Oikawa, oggi non ci sei con la testa! Segui il ragionamento o no?-

-No, no ho capito ma... Ti sto praticamente dicendo che sono uno di qui cretini che crede nel fato, nel destino o stronzate simili! Davvero non pensi che io sia un idiota?-

Sugawara gli sorride rassicurante:

-Certo che lo penso, ma non perché credi nel destino.-

•

Riapre gli occhi pensando di vedere il mare, o le stelle. Ma quello che vede questa volta è una stanza piena di gente che balla e canta, accerchiata dalla musica. Sorridono tutti, e gli sorridono, anche.

Sono tutti vestiti di stracci, o di abiti vecchi, laceri e sporchi. Anche lui, probabilmente, è vestito uguale. In più sta anche ballando, se ne rende conto ora.

-Sua Maestà, è maleducazione non partecipare agli eventi popolari!-

Esclama ad un certo punto, riferendosi, molto probabilmente, al ragazzo dagli occhi verdi che ora come ora non è nel suo campo visivo.

Chiude anche gli occhi, forse per lasciarsi andare alla musica, ma in realtà vorrebbe solo spalancare gli occhi e cercare lui.

-Senti, Trashikawa, ti ho già detto che non so ballare.-

Eccola, è la sua voce. Toru apre gli occhi di scatto e si volta verso una delle pareti della grande stanza piena di gente.

Non gli sembra vero di vederlo così chiaramente.

Oltre agli occhi verdi che conosce a memoria, Toru ritrova nel viso del ragazzo i tratti dello sconosciuto dell'ascensore: non ci sono dubbi, è lui.

-Eddai, Iwa-chan, ti insegno io!-

"Iwa-chan" alza gli occhi al cielo, per poi afferrare il palmo aperto che Toru ha teso verso di lui.

Ha gli occhi umidi, di nuovo. Il suo soffitto sembra urlargli contro di svegliarsi, ma Toru sente una gran nostalgia del sonno e di tutto ciò che gli ha portato.

Questa volta l'ha visto davvero, non riesce a crederci... Era così vicino.

-Iwa-chan.-

Cerca di dire, ma forse lo ha solo pensato perché non ode nulla se non il suo respiro affannoso e la sveglia che inizia a suonare.

-I-iwa-chan.-

Prova di nuovo, questa volta esce un sussurro spezzato. Vorrebbe dirlo altre dieci, cento, mille volte: Iwa-chan.

Si porta entrambi i palmi sugli occhi, per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che continuano a scendere:

-Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo...-

Cerca di urlarlo, ma la voce esce bassa e roca, gli gratta la gola. Serra le labbra, e deglutisce: deve parlarne con Suga.

Si alza a sedere, si veste con la testa che vaga: riesce ancora a vederlo, nitido, che gli sorride e gli prende la mano.

Gli pare di sentire le sue dita stringersi attorno alle proprie.

Accende la macchinetta del caffè, mentre sblocca il telefono e sblocca il contatto di Sugawara:

-L'utente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibil-

-Merda.-

Chiude la chiamata e finalmente si ferma un attimo. Ha il fiatone, il viso ancora umido e si è appena reso conto di avere i pantaloni al contrario.

Prende un respiro profondo, poi richiama.

-Dicevo, e se anche lui ti sognasse?-

-Cosa intendi dire con questo?-

Toru non capisce cosa intenda Sugawara: se anche il ragazzo lo sognasse a sua volta, dove sarebbe il punto?

-Significa che se vi incontraste potrebbe riconoscerti come tu riconosceresti lui!-

Toru socchiude la bocca, il sorriso di Sugawara gli fa capire quanto il ragazzo sia contento di quella sua teoria. Toru ammette di averci già pensato, ma ogni volta che formula quel pensiero gli sembra più assurdo di prima.

Anche se, a ben pensare, il ragazzo dell'ascensore sembrava averlo riconosciuto.

Toru scuote la testa: no, si sta creando speranze inutili.

-Non penso accadrà mai, Suga.-

Esclama Toru, per non dire che l'idea gli sembra fin troppo ottimista.

-Non so neanche il suo nome!-

-'Kawa? Sono le sette del mattin-

-So il nome.-


End file.
